Kung Fu Man/Elecbyte's second version/Edits
N64Mario's first edit ) |Image = File:N64CapKFMport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = N64Mario |Downloadlink = N-Mario's Gaming Universe |Resolution = Low}} This edit (referred to as Kung Fu Man (Capcom Style) on the editor's website) essentially expands upon Kung Fu Man's original moveset, in turn making the character use all six buttons as opposed to just four, but also alters the Fast variants of its moves by removing their Power requirements and assigning them to and . Many assets and gameplay mechanics that were added in this edit originate from games in the Street Fighter series, such as an Alpha Counter, a Power Charge, Ryu's Hadouken (referred to as Kung Fu Fireball), Fei Long's Flying Kick (referred to as Flying Dragon Kick) and Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu (referred to as Kung Fu Murder). The A.I. remains unchanged from the original version, but with the additional moves this edit grants, it may present more of a challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Modified Specials' | + }}| |}} | | | }} | | | }} | + }}| | }} | + }}| |}} | + }}| Press or again for additional attack |}} 'Modified Hypers' / }}| Uses 1000 Power|}} / }}| Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Added Specials' | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed version: launches two projectiles| }} | Vertical and horizontal distances vary with button pressed| }} 'Added Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Matrix Mode only Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} or |Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Matrix Mode' Inspired by The Matrix series of films, this palette grants Kung Fu Man a new Hyper attack (Super Flying Kick) and visually alters Art of the Dragon to slow down time just before Kung Fu Man lands the last hit. Other minor changes this palette make include a different intro and win pose. 'Victory quotes' N64Mario's second edit (Kung Fu Man V-ism) ) |Image = File:ElecbyteKFM2port.png |Editor = N64Mario |Downloadlink = N-Mario's Gaming Universe |Resolution = Low}} This edit of Kung Fu Man (known as Kung Fu Man V-ism) barely makes any changes at all; the Power stat has been reduced from 3000 to 2000 and the character is now able to use a Street Fighter Alpha 3-styled Variable Combo System, also known as a Custom Combo. Requiring the Power stat to maxed out, when activated, the Custom Combo allows the character to launch any series of attacks in excessively quick succession until their Power reaches 0. While this may seem cheap in theory, Kung Fu Man V-ism is completely unable to use moves that require power, meaning the Fast variants of its moves and its Hypers are disabled until the Custom Combo has ended. Due to Kung Fu Man V-ism's low damage output, it is very unlikely that the opponent will fall to Kung Fu Man V-ism while the Custom Combo is active, but will still take some serious damage from the onslaught of attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes'